


Holly

by VividDayDreamer



Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [36]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Jealous Lena Luthor, Misunderstandings, Prompt 29, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: A misunderstanding of sorts ignites a fire in Lena to prompt her to ask Alex out on a date.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Prompts and Challenges (Supergirl 2015) [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356811
Comments: 12
Kudos: 135





	Holly

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> Challenge Details: 
>   * Challenge Name: [Fictober 2019](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
>   * Relationship: AgentCorp
>   * Prompt: "I’m doing this for you"
> 

> 
>   
> **Note** : Upon a challenge presented to me by @gaydisasterdanvers to complete a Fictober prompt in 500 words, this fic was born. Apologies ahead of time if this fic reads "rushed". The 500 word limit came fast. It took nearly 5 rewrites to knock it down from ~800 words to this. 
> 
> Also, this still fits in with my Halloween theme. Check the notes down below for a backstory.
> 
> Enjoy!  
>  **Prompt me if you'd like to play! You can find my prompts and rules on my[Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/).**  
> 

  


When Alex said, _"I’m doing this for you,"_ in a half-hearted manner to Kara, she had no idea that it would've gotten her someone she could love.

Laying on the couch, head twisted towards the TV, Alex stroked the top of Holly's head as she slept. It was getting late, but Alex wasn't ready for bed yet. Relaxing to the voice of Joe Mantegna discuss the pathological motives behind their suspect's intentions, Alex was finally calming down. That was, until a sudden knock startled them both.

  


"Who the hell?" Alex questioned.

  


She padded her way across the room, cautiously peeked through the peep hole, and promptly opened the door.

  


"Lena?"

  


Lena stood there with a wary smile and bottle of red in her hands.

  


"Alex. Hi. I'm sorry, I know it's late and I should've checked, but I figured you'd still be up."

"As usual," Alex shrugged as she rubbed the back of her neck, avoiding much eye contact.

"Is... it a bad time? I can—"

"Oh no! Sorry, I um... of course you can come in."

  


Upon shutting the door, Alex found that Holly had disappeared, possibly to the bedroom.

In the kitchen, Lena reached for the cabinets to grab the glasses—a routine that came naturally, as she and Alex had done this many times since becoming close friends. Alex, following the same routine, reached for the drawer, grabbed the corkscrew, uncorked the bottle and poured the wine.

They then stood there quietly.

Lena had always been close to Alex, but things changed after Alex had asked her out on a date. Lena was flattered, but didn't feel right in entertaining the idea. Alex deserved a chance at a relationship, one that Lena knew she couldn't commit to because of work. Or so she thought. Coincidentally though, work did get in the way for both of them.

At some point Lena got wind of Alex's new companion, and somehow it was _that_ , that made things click. Lena missed spending time with Alex as it was, and the thought of the redhead being with someone else, bothered the CEO.

  


"Alex, I—"

  


Just then, Lena felt the brush of something soft.

  


"Oh, sorry," Alex said bending down to reach for the cat.

  


Lena smiled, reached forward to pet it, who purred under her touch.

  


"Holly," Alex said.

"Hol— This is Holly?"

"Um...yes?"

  


Lena chastised herself as she let out a scoff and a chuckle, realizing how dumb she felt for jumping to conclusions.

  


"Well, she's got beautiful green eyes," Lena responded.

"Not as beautiful as yours."

  


And with the soft, adoring tone Alex used, as she purposefully stared down at the tiny bundle in her arms, Lena couldn't help but smile.

  


"Dinner. Tomorrow."

  


Alex's gaze shot up with confusion.

  


"But I thought—"

"I was wrong."

"Wait, you? Wrong?" Alex chuckled nervously.

"Don't make me regret this," Lena teased.

"Okay, okay. Sorry, I just was surprised, I— Yes, tomorrow."

  


A high-pitched, yet quiet meow followed thereafter.

  


"Guess Holly's excited too."

  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so since I couldn't fit this in (due to the 500 word cap placed upon me by a certain friend ***ahem ahem*** ), I had to cut out the backstory that makes this fic fall under my continuous Halloween theme for this series.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> The black cat, Holly, with bright green eyes, is one of two siblings that Kara had recently been given custody of. It was Halloween night, and went she went to answer the ring of her bell, rather than facing trick-or-treaters, she was given a treat. At her doorstep was an old Amazon box with two, dark as night, kittens. Kara was overjoyed, but knew she couldn't care for both, opting to persuade Alex to keep the other, which she did successfully with her puppy-dog eyes. Siblings with siblings. Kara couldn't be happier.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Bonus! Picture of Holly  
> 
> 
>   
> 


End file.
